


Wooing the old English way

by trippyvulcan



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippyvulcan/pseuds/trippyvulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is expressing their admiration to Stephanie, she's down with that, they have great taste in gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooing the old English way

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Stephanie, Damian, Batman, or any rights to The Canterbury Tales. I am definitely not Chaucer. Nor am I DC Comics. Written for fun. Dedicated to quipquipquip who got me reading this ship in the first place. All errors and bad writing are my own.

 

“He sent her sweetened wine and well-spiced ale/ And waffles piping hot out of the fire,”- Canterbury Tales  

 

 Stephanie opened her door soon after the bell rang one Friday afternoon. She was a bit irritated, she’d been napping and falling back to sleep wasn’t going to be easy. There was no one in the hall of her apartment complex but looking down she found a single bottle of wine. It looked expensive and Stephanie wondered if it had been delivered to the right address. She saw a note attached and picked the bottle up to read it. “To Stephanie, I know you hate dry wines, perhaps this is more to your taste.” It wasn’t signed. Stephanie sighed, brought in the bottle and began to run tests on it to be sure it wasn’t poisoned or something. Bat paranoia was contagious and pervasive, you could never be too careful. After said testing was finished, she poured herself a glass, she wasn’t on patrol tonight, so she decided to indulge herself. She popped in “The Aristocats” (Classy cats seemed to go with the wine) and sat back and relaxed. The wine was excellent, not dry tasting and Steph happily finished most of the bottle before heading off to bed. The next day went pretty much like any other Saturday, she did errands until it was time to go home and prepare for patrol. She put on her suit and went out to fight crime and kick ass. Two bank robberies, a fire and a potential assault later Steph was finally off patrol and headed home. She quietly slipped in her door and back to her room. She was surprised and more than a little worried to find a six pack of her favorite beer sitting on her desk. There was another note that read “Rough night, huh? Have a beer.” Same handwriting and same paper made Steph figure she had a very sneaky admirer. She ran some quick tests again and then had a bottle while she studied for the calc test she had on Monday. She finally went to bed just as the sun was rising at six am. She awoke to someone insistently ringing the doorbell around two pm. She stomped toward the door rubbing her eyes.

“This had better be good.” she grumbled opening the door. On the other side she found Damian Wayne holding a small food basket with a piping hot waffle inside it. He gave her a smug grin as she alternated between gaping at his face and the waffle.

“Are going to say something? I’ve never seen you at a loss for words for this long.”

“How’d you get the alcohol? You’re only nineteen.”

“Really? That’s your question? I had Grayson buy it.”

“Ah. Why are you buying me booze and waffles? Not that I’m complaining…”

“We’re reading Chaucer in my lit class. Canterbury tales recount a man wooing a woman with booze and waffles as you so quaintly put it.”

“You’re wooing me?"

“Trying to. Is it working?”

“Maybe a little” Steph replied as she tiptoed up to kiss him. After a surprisingly satisfying kiss she pulled back, grabbed the waffle and took a bite “You know me, I love a good waffle.” Steph stepped back into her apartment and pulled Damian after her.


End file.
